


Case 8: The Last Laugh

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [8]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, I have school again, another murder, have to delay the cases.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When Vivi and Arthur go to a comedy night club, they see the famous comedian, Chuck Laughter collapsed on stage. Vivi finds out some secrets this person holds along with suspects who had problems bad enough for anyone to kill him.
Relationships: Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis Pepper: We have great news everyone, our headaches are gone.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, which means we will be able to solve cases again.  
Arthur Kingsmen: That’s good to hear. I’m still glad that Cera and Mike took your place while investigating Frederick Graham’s murder.  
Mystery Yukino: We still have a few things to discuss though. Cera found a rare coin which is only found when certain tasks are done. If we find more, we can know who is giving us these tasks.  
Lewis Pepper: Yes and I promised Cera and Mike to help find those hidden coins. We still have to wait though until the next task is given to us.  
Vivi Yukino: Speaking of which, there is a comedy night club going on tonight. I was hoping that we should go there. The famous comedian, Chuck Laughter, is going to be there and I want to hear his jokes.  
Lewis Pepper: I wish I can, but I have to deal with some paperwork right now.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Not a problem, I can come with you Vivi.  
Vivi Yukino: Thanks, let’s head down before they run out of tickets.

At the comedy night club.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m so glad that we got here on time.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Me too, I can’t wait to hear what Chuck has to say. I think it’s starting.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Hello people, welcome to the comedy night club. I’m your host Johnny Mcdowell. We are here to give you laughs and jokes that are going to be here made on the stage. So, give a round of applause for our best comedian, Chuck Laughter.  
Vivi Yukino: Woohoo!  
Chuck Laughter: Woo, it was getting hot in there. Now I’m getting cooled off by my adoring fans, am I right? Ha ha ha. But still someone should fix the AC because I’m sweating so bad that you can see through my clothes. (laughter) That’s what I like to hear. Now I have a joke for you guys. Someone asked me why I wore a T-shirt that had my face on it. I said to them, so people will know who I am. Ha ha ha. (puts hand on chest) Oh no, I-I can’t breathe. Someone call an ambulance!  
Vivi Yukino: Oh my god! Chuck is not looking good. We need to do something. Everyone stay back! We are with the police.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Everyone out of the building immediately! This is a crime scene now.  
Vivi Yukino: Arthur you keep the people out. I need to check on Chuck and see if he’s still breathing.  
At the stage, Vivi finds Chuck Laughter’s body who is foaming from the mouth. She also finds a broken badge.  
Vivi Yukino: Mr. Laughter? Are you ok? …. He’s dead. I can’t believe that Chuck just dropped dead on stage. Was it an accident? No it can’t be, he’s foaming from the mouth. That’s a sign of poison. So someone killed Chuck Laughter. But why? I need to find out fast. I should send the body to Danny if there was anything in his system that included poison. All I found was this broken badge, I should fix it up and see who was wearing it.  
Johnny Mcdowell: It can’t be real! It has to be one of his jokes!  
Vivi Yukino: If you are talking about Chuck, then yes it’s real. He’s dead. Step aside so I can talk to you later. I have a killer to catch, and it’s no joke. 

Vivi sends the body to the lab and talks to Johnny Mcdowell.  
Johnny Mcdowell is male, white, age 48, black hair, blue eyes, 5.9, 156 pounds.  
Johnny Mcdowell: I can’t believe that the best comedian is dead! This isn’t going to be good for the comedy night club.  
Vivi Yukino: It’s sad to see him dead, but I need to know what he did before the show.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Well, for a few days, he spent his time in his dressing room backstage. He was preparing his jokes for people.  
Vivi Yukino: If Chuck was at the dressing room, I should find some more clues there.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Please, I need you to find this killer quickly. 

Vivi fixes up the badge.  
Vivi Yukino: This badge is a VIP pass to the comedy night club. The owner is someone named Harold Laughter. Laughter, that’s Chuck’s last name. So this Harold is related to Chuck. I really don’t like telling them the bad news of their relative’s death even if they know.

Harold Laughter is male, white, age 32, brown hair, green eyes, 5.8 tall and 147 pounds.  
Vivi Yukino: Harold Laughter, I’m with the police. I found your VIP badge on the stage.  
Harold Laughter: I know. I dropped it there when I ran out of the building. I saw my brother collapsing on stage. (Cries) Who would want to kill my big brother? He was a nice person.  
Vivi Yukino: I know this is hard on you, but what was your brother like besides a comedian?  
Harold Laughter: He was a generous person. He would help with charities with the homeless and orphans by telling them jokes while they would laugh at them.  
Vivi Yukino: He sounds like a nice guy, but don’t worry. I’ll find his killer soon. 

At the victim’s dressing room, she finds a faded clipboard and a note.  
Vivi Yukino: This dressing room reminds me of when I joined the drama club in high school. I should get focused though, I found a note, “I will have the last laugh Chuck.” Knowing that he is dead, this has to be a death threat. There’s a blue substance on the paper, I should collect some. I also found a clipboard. I should dust it off and see what it says.

Vivi analyzes the blue substance on the paper.  
Vivi Yukino: Now that I collected the blue substance, Samnatha can tell me what it is. 

She gives the blue substance to the lab and dusts the clipboard.  
Vivi Yukino: It’s a schedule for the show. Look, it says that Chuck Laughter was going to be the highlight of tonight’s show. I need more information on this, Arthur can understand this better. 

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I can’t believe someone would ruin the show by killing the best comedian.  
Vivi Yukino: I know, but the sooner we catch this killer, the sooner we can give them justice.  
Arthur Kingsmen: That’s why I trust you on arresting them, Vivi. I did read the schedule about the show. I researched more onto this and I found out that the director, Pamela Sharp is the one who made the schedule.  
Vivi Yukino: If Pamela Sharp is in charge of all of the show, I need to find her now. 

Pamela Sharp: female, white, age 52, brown with white hair, green eyes, 5.7 tall, and 147 pounds.  
Pamela Sharp: You must be Ms. Yukino. If this is about Chuck’s murder, then I need you to find his killer quick before our show gets shut down.  
Vivi Yukino: You’re show isn’t going to get shut down, so calm yourself. I found a schedule you made and it shows that Chuck was the highlight of tonight's show.  
Pamela Sharp: I made him a highlight because he’s famous. I have seen him perform on stage many times, telling those jokes to thousands of people. I had paid him thousands of dollars for him to be here.  
Vivi Yukino: I see. Don’t go anywhere, I might need you again. 

At the lab.  
Samantha Romenz: I heard that Chuck Laughter is dead. It’s such a tragedy that a famous comedian had to be killed.  
Vivi Yukino: It saddens me too, but finding the killer could be a good thing for the rest of us.  
Samantha Romenz: Then I won’t waste any more time. The blue substance I found on the death threat was a mix of naproxen, indomethacin, and ketorolac. They are used mostly in pain reliefs for headaches. My guess was that the killer was holding on to one when they were writing the death threat. So this concludes that the killer has headaches.  
Vivi Yukino: The killer has headaches. I hope they don’t have them when I arrest them. 

At the morgue.  
Vivi Yukino: Danny, was there anything in Chuck’s system that had poison?  
Danny Lins: Yes, but also no. I checked out his stomach to find out what he exactly ate, but I couldn’t find anything. He must have digested it before he died.  
Vivi Yukino: Well great, now what am I going to do now?  
Danny Lins: I’m not done yet Vivi. I did find traces of rat poison in his teeth. The killer must have used the rat posion as the murder weapon. Rat poison can kill a person by their blood being thin and causes them to have heart problems.  
Vivi Yukino: Chuck was holding his chest to his heart before he died.  
Danny Lins: Ok, I told both Arthur and Samantha about it and Samantha said that the rat poison was very extreme that creates a deadly chemical when mixed with anything liquid. Arthur searched it up and said that it comes from rodent stores.  
Vivi Yukino: But there’s many of them here, how do I know which one the killer went too?  
Danny Lins: You don’t need to, the only way that the killer had gotten this kind of deadly rat poison, is if they bought at least fifty normal rat poisonings. They give them as a special prize to customers for going to their store.  
Vivi Yukino: So the killer buys rat poison. That’s something I should look out for. 

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: What a disaster this was. The famous comedian, Chuck Laughter was poisoned to death during the show. I know that the killer has headaches and buys rat poison. I’ve met some suspects like Johnny Mcdowell and Pamela Sharp who care more about the show than the victim. I also met the victim’s brother Harold Laughter who is devastated by his death. I don’t know why anyone would kill a comedian if he was a good person.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, you won’t believe this, but someone on the internet is talking trash about Chuck Laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi Yukino: What a disaster. The best comedian, Chuck Laughter was found poisoned to death on stage. Some of the suspects cared more about the show instead of the victim himself. Now where to next?   
Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, I found something! Someone on the internet was trash talking Chuck Laughter.   
Vivi Yukino: What? Who is it?  
Arthur Kingsmen: It goes by the name of “ThePopGirl”. I couldn’t find her real name, but I got her location. It’s at the night cafe shop where people go to drink hot chocolate and eat sweets.   
Vivi Yukino: That sounds like a good place to drink and to find Chuck’s hater. 

At the night cafe shop, Vivi finds a plastic cup, a trash can, and a backpack.   
Vivi Yukino: I don’t see anyone that relates to “ThePopGirl”. This plastic cup has that name on here, but the bottom part has been ripped off. I should put it into the database and find out who is”ThePopGirl.” I also found a backpack, I wonder what it’s doing here. Oh wait! It’s Chuck’s backpack, it has his name on it. He must have left it here by accident. I should search inside. Like that trash can too. I can find anything useful in trash cans. 

Vivi looks through the trash can.  
Vivi Yukino: Is that a plate of cookies? Who would throw away a whole plate of cookies? Oh my! It says “To Chuck Laughter.” These plates of cookies were for the victim. Danny said that he ingested something along with the rat poison. I need to give this to Samantha and see if it has the rat poison inside.

She sends the cookies to the lab and analyzes the name on the cup.  
Vivi Yukino: It says that “ThePopGirl” real name is Isabel Young. I need to find Isabel Young and see why she was trash talking the victim.   
Isabel Young is female, white, age 21, blonde hair, green eyes, 5.7 tall, weighs 134.   
Vivi Yukino: Ms. Young, are you “ThePopGirl”.  
Isabel Young: You must be a fan of my blog. I would give you an autograph, but I got a headache right now.   
Vivi Yukino: Actually, I’m here because you were trash talking Chuck Laughter, the famous comedian.   
Isabel Young: Ugh, you call that guy a famous comedian? All he does is tell those offensive jokes around people and make them mad.   
Vivi Yukino: Well I came to see you because he was poisoned to death at the comedy night club.   
Isabel Young: He’s dead? I told you that he offends people. They were probably the ones who did it. 

Vivi searches the backpack.   
Vivi Yukino: There was a photo in the victim's bag. He looks like someone I have never seen. I should check the database to find this guy. 

Vivi finds the guy.  
Vivi Yukino: The guy in the photo is Callum Dillard. It says that he is also a comedian. If Callum knew the victim, he might know about his death.

Callum Dillard: male, black, age 62, white hair, brown eyes, 5.8 tall, and 158 pounds.   
Vivi Yukino: Mr. DIllard, I found a photo of you and Chuck together. Were you friends?   
Callum Dillard: Yes and I heard that he was murdered at the show tonight. I never had the thought of me outliving him.   
Vivi Yukino: When did you two meet?  
Callum Dillard: It started in Chicago when we both had the act together. We laughed, danced, and told jokes. I liked him a lot and then we became friends.   
Vivi Yukino: That’s sweet. If you have anything you need to tell me, don’t be afraid to give me a call.

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Did those cookies have any rat poison in them?  
David Kole: They sure did, I took a chunk of them and put them on the microscope. I found the rat poison hidden in the cookies. They must have poured some into the milk, and then mixed it into cookie dough.  
Vivi Yukino: So the cookies were the murder weapon then? Who would have ever guessed these can kill you?  
David Kole: I know some ways they can. I did take notice that the killer made delicious cookies without any mistakes or faults which made me believe that the killer is a great baker.   
Vivi Yukino: The killer bakes. It’s a good thing, I didn’t ask them to make me something. Plus, I should take another look at the victim's dressing room. 

At the dressing room, Vivi finds a broken trophy and a picture.  
Vivi Yukino: I found a trophy, but it’s broken. I can try to put it back together. This picture has a kid in it and it’s covered in black smudge next to him. It looks like someone drew a black marker over someone’s face. Maybe revealing the other one can help me who this is. 

Vivi fixes the trophy.  
VIvi Yukino: I got this trophy fixed. It says “Chuck Laughter, best comedian.” So this trophy belonged to the victim. But who broke it? There seems to be some fiber stuck on the trophy. I should collect some. 

Vivi collects the fiber from the trophy.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m sure Samantha can find out what fiber this is.

Vivi analyzes the boy’s face.   
Vivi Yukino: This boy is the resemblance of Harold Laughter. So, it was him in the picture. Then who was in the picture beside him and why is it hidden in black marker? I need to talk to Harold about this.  
Vivi Yukino: Harold, I found a picture of you as a child, who was the other person besides you?  
Harold Laughter: I wished you hadn't found that picture.  
Vivi Yukino: Why did you say that? Were you the one who drew black marker over the other person?  
Harold Laughter: It was Chuck ok!?  
Vivi Yukino: Chuck? I thought you said you loved him, why did you cover him?   
Harold Laughter: Because I wanted him out of the picture. Not just that picture, the whole thing. I wished he was never born to begin with. You see, I was jealous of Chuck getting all the attention as a kid. He would make jokes everywhere and people would laugh. Then they said to me “why am I not like him?” and “He’s so much better than you Harold.” I hated him for everything! I cooked for the whole family and no one thanked me. I had to take care of the rats with a dozen of rat poison I bought and they will still think that Chuck did it.   
Vivi Yukino: It sounds like you wanted to kill him for the big spot.   
Harold Laughter: No! He still was my brother though, I didn’t have the guts to kill him. 

At the lab.   
Vivi Yukino: Samantha, what were the fibers?  
Samantha Romenz: I checked the fibers under a microscope and them to have a unique pattern. I found out these fibers came from a tuxedo.   
Vivi Yukino: A tuxedo, I know a guy wearing one, Johnny Mcdowell. Why would he break the victim’s trophy? I need to speak to him.

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Mcdowell, why did you break the victim's trophy? I found your tuxedo fibers stuck to it.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Oh dear. I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Look, I liked Chuck, but he kept bragging about his trophy wherever I go. He wanted his ego so bad that he started to give me headaches for days. I do everything for him, I get him ready, where he has to go, I even baked him some cake to go. But he just kept annoying me, I wanted it to stop!  
Vivi Yukino: He’s dead now. I hope that you didn’t kill him so he won’t bother you again.  
Johnny Mcdowell: Why would I kill him? He was the best the show had. 

At the HQ:   
Vivi Yukino: This case is not going well for me. At least some people had a nerve on the jokester. Isabel Young trashed talked about him because she thought his jokes were offensive. Then I met Callum Dillard who was friends with the victim. Then our old suspects like Johnny Mcdowell who was annoyed by him and Harold Laughter who hated him for taking all the attention. I believe that some of them had a reason to kill Chuck, but I’m not sure yet.   
Lewis Pepper: Vivi! You won’t believe this!   
Vivi Yukino: What?   
Lewis Pepper: Someone started a riot at the night cafe shop. They are asking for Chuck Laughter’s body.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi Yukino: This is getting more difficult by the second. Chuck Laughter was killed by a rat poisoned cookie and I still don’t know who killed him. All I know is that most of the suspects were either annoyed or jealous of him.   
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, I need you at the night cafe shop now. Someone started a riot and they are demanding for Chuck Laughter’s body.  
Vivi Yukino: What!? I need to stop them from wrecking that place.

At the cafe shop.  
Angry people: We want to see him! Give us his body.  
Vivi Yukino: What is going on here!? Why are you rioting a cafe shop?  
Angry people: They have his body! Someone said that they were keeping it in their freezer!  
Vivi Yukino: What? That’s just ridiculous. You all need to go home now.   
Angry people: (leaves)   
Vivi Yukino: (sighs) Thank god that’s over. What do they mean that they have Chuck’s body? It’s a good thing I didn’t tell them we have it. I should take another look here and see what I can find. 

At the cafe shop, Vivi finds a tablet, burnt cards, and documents.   
Vivi Yukino: It’s a good thing those people didn’t destroy any evidence. I found a tablet. Unlocking the code can help me find out who’s tablet it is. A burnt deck of cards? They are labeled Chuck’s jokes. Did someone burn these? I need to analyze any fingerprints on the cards. There is this document about quitting the show. It has Chuck’s signature! Did he plan on quitting? There is a note “Don’t think about leaving Chuck!” Someone was not happy that he was quitting. I can analyze the hand writing and see who it belongs to. This may have taken a turn, but I will catch this killer. 

Vivi unlocks the tablet.  
Vivi Yukino: With this tablet unlocked, Arthur can find something good.

She sends the tablet to the lab and dusts for fingerprints.  
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got the fingerprints, I can put this in the database and see who they are.

She analyzes the fingerprints.  
Vivi Yukino: It says these fingerprints belong to Callum Dillard. Why did he burn the victim’s cards? I need to see him again. 

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Dillard, I know that you burned the victim’s deck of cards. Why did you do it?  
Callum Dillard: So you found them? I was hoping it would all turn to ash. I did burn those cards so he would forget his lines.   
Vivi Yukino: Why? I thought you said guys were good friends.  
Callum Dillard: We were until he started to think about his popularity more than his friendship. He would go out to these clubs and tell people jokes when I would need him. Last week I had to buy a lot of rat poison so I could catch those dang critters out of my house. It’s getting me a headache now, cooking is the best I can do to get rid of it.   
Vivi Yukino: I hope you didn’t kill him over your friendship Callum. 

Vivi analyzes the handwriting.   
Vivi Yukino: It says that the handwriting belongs to Pamela Sharp. Pamela was the one who didn’t want him to leave. She is the director after all and she did pay him thousands of dollars to be there. I need to have another word with her. 

Pamela Sharp: Can this wait? I found some rats backstage and I ran out of rat poison. I got to see if I can ask that host’s stash of them.  
Vivi Yukino: Before you do that, I know that Chuck wanted to quit. You wrote on the paper that he can’t.   
Pamela Sharp: (sighs) Yes, I did tell him that. I can’t believe that I gave him all of this money to be on the show and then he decides to quit? I was not going to let that thief go! He knows the price of the money and he won’t leave until I say so! Great, now I’m getting a headache.   
Vivi Yukino: Then he gets murdered on stage. I feel like there’s something else you are not telling me.   
Pamela Sharp: What more do you want then? That I’m a great baker? Now, get out of my sight!

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Arthur, who’s tablet was it I found?   
Arthur Kingsmen: Well you hit the jackpot, because this was the victim’s phone.   
Vivi Yukino: Really? Was there anything on there that can help me with the investigation?   
Arthur Kingsmen: To be honest, it’s kinda sad. I was looking at some old new pages from two years ago and I found out about a car crash, killing a couple.  
Vivi Yukino: Were those two people related to Chuck?  
Arthur Kingsmen: No, it’s related to one of your suspects, Isabel Young. Her parents died in a car crash and whoever killed them must have driven off. They never found the person. This is where things get more complicated. Isabel must have posted about this to her online social media and the victim was making jokes about it.  
Vivi Yukino: Chuck Laughter was cyber bullying her!?  
Arthur Kingsmen: It seems like it. It lasted two weeks until Isabel had enough and started to trash talk him.   
Vivi Yukino: It seems like the tables were turned then. Now that I know why she hated Chuck, I need to talk to her.

Vivi Yukino: I know why you did it Isabel. Not about the murder, but about the trash talk.  
Isabel Young: I don’t know what you are talking about, I told you that I hated him because he was an offensive person.   
Vivi Yukino: He was. He made jokes about your parents death.   
Isabel Young: So you know about that? For two weeks I was being harassed by him for making those stuipid jokes. (Cries) Doesn’t he know what it feels like to lose the people you love? I decided to take revenge by trash talking him. Then all of a sudden, I got followers. At least 500 of them. I knew that if I kept trash talking to him, I would be even with him.   
Vivi Yukino: I know what he did was wrong, but I hope your revenge didn’t include murder. 

At the cafe shop.  
Vivi Yukino: It looks like Chuck Laughter was not loved by everyone. His director, Pamela Sharp was mad at him because he wanted to quit. His friend Callum Dillard thought that Chuck was focusing more on being famous than their friendship. Then there's Isabel Young who was harassed by him when her parents died. How could someone I liked, could be such a jerk? It’s not going to help me solve this case, I need more clues. I should head back to the stage and find new things.

At the stage, Vivi finds a package of pain relief and a bowl of cooking utensils.   
Vivi Yukino: I found a small box of pain relief. Samantha said that the killer has headaches. This has to theirs. There is some fiber on the box. I should analyze it. There is also this bowl of cooking utensils. David said that the killer is a baker, this has to be their stuff. I should search through it to find something that can help me catch Chuck’s killer. I may have delayed some time, but I’m going to put this comedian killer behind bars.

Vivi collects the fibers off of the pain relief box.  
Vivi Yukino: Samantha can tell me what these fibers are. I’m gonna send this to her.

Vivi searches the bowl.  
Vivi Yukino: There was a rat poison bottle in the bowl of utensils! It has to be what the killer used to kill Chuck. I need to give this to David. 

At the lab:   
Vivi Yukino: What were the fibers on the medication box, I don’t want any jokes.  
Samantha Romenz: I wasn’t even thinking about one, but ok. The fibers I found were a certain type of clothing, like bowties. The victim was wearing a bowtie, but it was not the same fibers from his.   
Vivi Yukino: That must mean that the killer wears a bowtie. I’m guessing they won’t wear one for a long time.

David Kole: Before you ask, I can tell you that this is the one the killer used. I found it empty and there were traces of milk and sugar, the ingredients to cookies.  
Vivi Yukino: That’s great. What about any clues?  
David Kole: I found traces of sweat on the bottle and I analyzed that sweat. I can tell you that your killer is more than 50 years old.  
Vivi Yukino: The killer is more than 50 years old? I think I might know who did it. 

Vivi Yukino: Now that I got all the evidence to arrest Chuck’s killer, it’s time for the punchline.  
Arrest the killer:  
Johnny Mcdowell: has headaches, buys rat poison, bakes, wears a bowtie, 32 years old.  
Harold Laughter: buy rat poison, bakes, 32 years old.  
Pamela Sharp: has headaches, buys rat poison, bakes, 52 years old.  
Isabel Young: has headaches, 21 years old  
Callum Dillard: has headaches, buys rat poison, bakes, wears a bowtie, 62 years old. 

Vivi takes the killer to the interrogation room.  
Vivi Yukino: Callum Dillard, your Chuck Laughter’s killer.  
Callum Dillard: Huh? You're joking right? I didn’t kill Chuck.  
Vivi Yukino: Is that so? I found your pain relief medication for your headaches on the death threat you wrote to him.  
Callum Dillard: I’m not the only one with headaches here, it’s a common thing.  
Vivi Yukino: Well killing rats isn't. You bought a special rat poisoning you used in the cookies that you baked and gave them to Chuck.  
Callum Dillard: I buy rat poison for killing rats, not people.  
Vivi Yukino: Don’t act innocent, I have your DNA on the rat poison bottle and your bowtie fibers on the medication box. I don’t understand, you said that you and Chuck were friends.   
Callum Dillard: We were until he stole my fame! (silence).  
Vivi Yukino: Your fame? I thought your friendship was more important than being famous.  
Callum Dillard: No, it was fame. You see, I was a good comedian. I would make great jokes that can make people laugh. Then Chuck came along, he wasn’t a good comedian when he started. At first, I felt bad for him so I gave him some good jokes for the show. That’s how we became friends, then after a while he started to become famous. But he said it wasn’t enough. So he stole my jokes in order for him to be more famous.   
Vivi Yukino: He wasn’t a true comedian after all?  
Callum Dillard: No! What’s worse is that because of his last name, people liked him more of me. I was the one who helped him out and he left me in the ditch! He thought that I was proud of him for becoming famous. I decided to pretend that I was and gave him those cookies as a gift. He thought those cookies were so delicious. He gave me a VIP pass backstage and I watched himself suffer. He got what he deserved.  
Vivi Yukino: And you're about to get what you deserve. You’re under arrest Callum Dillard.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Callum Dillard, you are here by court for the murder of Chuck Laughter. How do you plead?  
Callum Dillard: Guilty your honor.   
Judge Emily: I know that Chuck was a fraud, but killing him wasn’t a choice.   
Callum Dillard: You don’t understand! He took everything from me! I should be famous, not him!  
Judge Emily: You are already famous for killing him and for that, you will be sentenced to 35 years in prison with no parole.  
Callum Dillard: I was the best and I’m still the best.

At the HQ:  
Vivi Yukino: Huh. I would never have thought the famous Chuck Laughter to be a fraud. Callum Dillard gave him a chance at being a comedian and Chuck just left him.   
Lewis Pepper: It’s a shame that people live like that. Now that you solved his murder, we can find more of those unique coins.


	4. Famous Crimes 2 of 6

Vivi Yukino: Now that Callum Dillard is in prison for poisoning Chuck Laughter, we can start looking for more of those rare coins Mystery was talking about.   
Lewis Pepper: What’s more is that we have to complete a task in order to get those coins. Cera found one when she was figuring out who threatened someone.   
Vivi Yukino: We know that they won’t play nice and might do worse things than threaten someone.   
Arthur Kingsmen: And they did. Someone robbed money in a cash register at the night cafe shop and left a letter.  
Vivi Yukino: What? If this person is going to rob a place and leave a letter, then they better watch out for The Mystery Skulls. Because we are going to find them soon. I should get to the cafe.   
Arthur Kingsmen: I’m coming with you, I also want to find out who this person is.

At the cafe shop, they find a note.  
Vivi Yukino: I found the letter, let’s look inside.  
Arthur Kingsmen: That’s strange. There’s nothing on the piece of paper.  
Vivi Yukino: I know what exactly they're doing, the paper is faded Arthur. Dusting it can reveal a clue for us. 

Vivi dusts the paper.  
Vivi Yukino: It worked! We got our note.  
Arthur Kingsmen: It reads “Congratulations on completing the second challenge, your next clue will be waiting at the comedy night club.”   
Vivi Yukino: Then it’s the crime scene we need to go to next.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I’m right with you Vivi. Let’s go!

At the stage, they find a locked box.  
Vivi Yukino: Look, there’s a box on the stage. That must be where the next clue is.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Then let’s unlock it.  
Pamela Sharp: Excuse me Ms. Yukino, but you and your friend aren’t allowed here. It’s closed after Chuck’s murder.   
Vivi Yukino: Sorry Ms. Sharp but we have a law breaker on the loose and we want to catch them before they do something else.   
Pamela Sharp: Speaking of a law breaker, I heard that you arrested Chuck’s killer. I can’t believe that Chuck was a fraud. I gave him thousands of dollars.   
Vivi Yukino: I know that you're mad at him for taking the money, but this is a real investigation.   
Pamela Sharp: What if I told you that I know someone who can help figure out who this person is.  
Arthur Kingsmen: You know someone who can help us? Tell us, we need their help.  
Pamela Sharp: Only if you help me first. Then we will talk.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok then, I’ll talk to you. Arthur you can crack open that box right?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yeah I can do that for you.

Arthur unlocks the box.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Sweet! Now that the box is unlocked, I can see what is inside. What? It’s a piece of candy. There’s no note. I don’t know what this means if there is no note. I hope that Mystery can figure this out. I hope he doesn’t eat it.

At the library.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Please tell me that you didn’t eat the candy I gave you.   
Mystery Yukino: I wanted to, but I’m wise not dumb. At first, it was confusing why they would give us a piece of candy, but I was curious and opened the wrapper. You won’t believe what was inside this wrapper. A rare coin.   
Arthur Kingsmen: There was a coin? How come I didn’t see this coming?  
Mystery Yukino: Because no one would expect it. On the wrapper, I found a small message. I know you won’t be able to read it so I’ll read it to you. “Hello Mystery Skulls, good job on finding the second coin. I hope it was a sweet treat to you. The next coin will happen after your next case.”   
Arthur Kingsmen: Our next case? When will that be?  
Mystery Yukino: Sooner or later. But for now, we have a second coin which means we are one step closer to finding this task maker.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Task maker? Heh. That’s a good name for them. We should call them that from now on. I should tell the others what we found.

Vivi Yukino: Alright Ms. Sharp, what do you need help with?  
Pamela Sharp: All I want is the money that Chuck stole from me. I don’t know where he put it, but I trust you to find it.  
Vivi Yukino: Then I’ll find your money, don’t worry. I should start at the dressing room.

At the dressing room, Vivi finds an empty briefcase.   
Vivi Yukino: I can’t find the money anywhere, but there's an opened briefcase. I wonder if the money was in that briefcase. I should dust for fingerprints.

Vivi dusts the briefcase.  
Vivi Yukino: I got the fingerprints. Samantha can tell me who took the money.

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Who’s fingerprints were on the briefcase?  
Samantha Romenz: I found two sets of fingerprints. One came from Chuck Laughter.   
Vivi Yukino: So he had the briefcase, what about the other set?  
Samantha Romenz: I checked the other one on the database and it was his brother, Harold Laughter’s fingerprints on the briefcase too.   
Vivi Yukino: Harold stole the money too? I need to find him quick.

Vivi Yukino: Harold Laughter, where’s the money?  
Harold Laughter: What money? I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
Vivi Yukino: The one that your brother gave you. I found two sets of fingerprints of yours and his on the briefcase.   
Harold Laughter: Wait? This money? It’s worth thousands of dollars.  
Vivi Yukino: It’s the one! You're under arrest for robbery.   
Harold Laughter: WHAT!? I didn’t steal it! Chuck said that he needed to keep it safe, so I did.  
Vivi Yukino: Well, he was fraud Harold. He stole that money from the director of the comedy club.  
Harold Laughter: He was a fraud the whole time!? I-I have something now!  
Vivi Yukino: What?  
Harold Laughter: I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life. I have something that will get me the attention now! I’m so happy!.  
Vivi Yukino: Well, you’re still going to jail no matter how happy you are.  
Harold Laughter: I don’t care. Arrest me and take the money. It’s all yours.

Vivi Yukino: Pamela, I got the money for you.  
Pamela Sharp: You got the money? That’s wonderful! Can I see it?  
Vivi Yukino: Here you go.  
Pamela Sharp: Great! It’s all here. I finally have enough for me to put on the show again.  
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got the money for you, now it’s my turn.  
Pamela Sharp: Of course. I heard that this person is a great detective and works with the government. I think her name was Laurel Inti.   
Vivi Yukino: Laurel Inti!? I know her!   
Pamela Sharp: You do?  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah! I need to tell the gang about this.

At the HQ.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Great news, me and Mystery have the second rare coin.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s great! Anything else?  
Mystery Yukino: On the wrapper was a note saying that the next task was going to be after the next case.  
Lewis Pepper: The next case? I guess we will have to wait then.   
Vivi Yukino: In the meantime, I also have great news. Pamela told me that Laurel Inti knows who can help with finding this person.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Who’s Laurel Inti?  
Vivi Yukino: Are you kidding me? She was my best friend from high school. We used to have the same classes together. Right now, she’s a detective and working for the government.   
Lewis Pepper: If she knows how to catch this task maker, we need to find her. Right now, this district is going to be more difficult than last time, so lets play smart and tough.


End file.
